More Than Essential
by Karizta-chan
Summary: Ia berlari. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat cream puffnya terjatuh di jalan. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Ada yang lebih penting dari sebuah cream puff yang bisa ia beli kapan saja. RnR, please?


**More than essential**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 ©Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Youichi Hiruma x Mamori Anezaki

Warning: AU, typo(s), lil OOC, gajeness, dll.

.

.

.

Enjoy It^^

Matahari mulai turun ke peraduannya. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerah-merahan. Cahaya mentari yang hangat menyebar ke segala arah. Salah satunya menerpa wajah seorang gadis manis berambut auburn yang berdiri memandang ke arah depan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Mata birunya yang indah terlihat menerawang. Di depannya ada sebuah jembatan panjang yang dilintasi kereta, juga ada sebuah sungai yang terihat dalam. Tidak, tidak, gadis itu tidak sedang mencoba bunuh diri. Tapi jika kita lebih teliti melihat, matanya mungkin terlihat menerawang tapi tatapannya lebih seperti… merindukan seseorang.

Mamori menghela nafas lelah. Ia sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian ini. Ia yang menjabat sebagai manajer di perusahaan memang sangat sibuk, bahkan terkadang ia harus lembur juga seperti karyawan lain. Yap setelah lulus dari Universitas Saikyodai, ia mulai mencari pekerjaan. Awalnya ia bingung pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuknya tapi entahlah ia tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya ia memilih pekerjaan ini. Mungkin, sedikit bernostalgia. Setelah tadi ia turun dari Stasiun, ia harus berjalan kaki beberapa km lagi untuk sampai di rumahnya. Ia melangkah pelan, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Jalan ini... jalan yang biasa ia lalui saat ia masih menjadi manajer di tim demon devil bats? Biasanya anak-anak demon devil bats akan latihan dengan berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan di sungai ini kemudian ia mengikuti menggunakan sepedanya. Ah... Mamori jadi rindu dengan mereka, juga dengan kapten mereka. Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa jadi memikirnya sih, pikirnya. Mamori memutuskan turun dari jalan untuk melihat sungai lebih dekat. "Sudah dua tahun" gumamnya lirih. Kemudian mata shappirenya menerawang jauh.

**o0o**

**Flashback: ON**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Mamori berlari dan terus berlari. "Hosh, hosh, hosh" deru nafasnya terdengar tidak teratur. Dimana, dimana, dimana. Bandara ini cukup luas dan padat oleh pengunjung sehingga sulit menemukan seseorang dengan cepat. Tapi Mamori tidak menyerah, matanya terus meneliti setiap orang yang berambut pirang sambil bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. 'Hiruma-kun'.

Mamori ingat, setengah jam yang lalu ia masih menikmati harinya, membeli kue kesayangannya –Cream puff– di tokonya langsung. Sebelum tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar. Ia yang terkejut langsung berlari mencari Taksi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat cream puffnya terjatuh saat ia menyebrang jalan. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Ada yang lebih penting dari sebuah cream puff yang bisa ia beli kapan saja.

Itu dia. Ia dapat melihat sosok yang sering di panggil akuma itu berdiri diantara dua temannya, -Musashi dan Kurita- sambil membawa koper. Mamori berlari mendekat ke arah sosok itu, setelah dirasa jaraknya cukup, ia berhenti.

"Hiruma-kun, kau akan pergi?" tanya Mamori dengan nafas memburu setelah berlari.

Hiruma menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma galak.

"Aku, tentu saja untuk menemuimu." jawab Mamori dengan lembut.

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian beralih menatap Musashi tajam. Yang ditatap hanya memalingkan muka, berpura-pura tidak mengerti. 'Cih, dasar orangtua sialan, pasti dia yang memanggilnya kesini' pikir Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Mamori mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ya." jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Mamori lagi

"Untuk apa kau tahu, Manajer sialan." jawab Hiruma ketus.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori memanggil Hiruma lagi dengan wajah kesal. Tapi kemudian wajahnya sendu.

Hiruma menghela nafas. Kemudian menjawab " dua tahun, dua tahun Manajer sialan."

Nafas Mamori tercekat. Ia menunduk, memandangi sepatunya. Dua tahun kah? Selama itu ia baru bisa bertemu lagi dengan mantan kapten tim amefutonya ini.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, maka pergilah Manajer sialan. Aku harus segera check out dan berangkat" Hiruma berbalik, dan mulai berjalan pelan.

"Hiruma-kun, aku..." Mamori ingin bicara, tapi lidahnya seolah kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tidak tidak, ini tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Tidak sebelum ia sempat mencoba.

"Bolehkah... bolehkah aku menunggumu Hiruma-kun?" Mamori berteriak. Nafasnya berantakan tapi ia sungguh tidak tahan. Peduli setan dengan rasa malu. Yap, ini di bandara, pasti banyak orang yang memandangnya aneh, tapi ia tidak peduli. Masih ditatapnya punggung Hiruma yang menjauh.

Mendengar teriakan Mamori, Hiruma berhenti. Ia sadar, ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Tidak disaat seperti ini. Ia tidak mau dirinya menyesal suatu hari nanti. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik. Kemudian mendekati Manajer sialannnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak, Manajer sialan?" ucap Hiruma menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Manajernya itu.

"Eh?" Mamori mendongak melihat Hiruma, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Karena kau sudah bilang maka kau harus menungguku, Manajer Sialan" jawab Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Awas saja kalau aku pulang nanti dan melihatmu bersama pria lain" ucap Hiruma lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Mamori.

Pipi Mamori memanas, semburat merah tampak di kedua pipinya. Hanya dengan ucapan seperti itu dari Hiruma saja, jantungnya berdegup lebiih kencang. Tangis Mamori yang sedari tadi ditahannya pecah. Ia senang dan juga lega karena ternyata Hiruma juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Walau sama-sama tidak diucapkan secara langsung.

"Berhenti menangis, Manajer sialan. " perintah Hiruma. "Ulurkan tanganmu"perintah Hiruma lagi.

Mamori mengusap pipinya yang berlinangan air mata dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hiruma memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menggenggam tangan Mamori sambil memberikan sesuatu yang ia ambil dari saku celananya tadi. Kemudian berujar "Aku pergi, Manajer sialan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Mamori memandang punggung Hiruma yang menjauh. Dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Baru sebentar dan ia sudah merindukan pemuda itu. Mamori melihat ke arah tangannya. Ia membuka genggaman tangannya, terdapat sebuah kalung putih dengan liontin berbentuk huruf H.

Mamori tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan hangat -yang sering orang lain sebut sebagai cinta- ini hadir. Yang ia tahu, mulai sekarang ia akan menunggu sang mantan kapten dan quarterback Demon Devil Bats itu pulang dan hadir disisinya lagi.

**Flashback: OF**

**o0o**

Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya. Ini sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu. Waktu itu mereka memang sudah lulus dari Universitas Saikyodai, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Hiruma akan pergi ke Amerika. Mamori memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum hari beranjak malam. Itu niatnya sebelum ia akhirnya mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hei, Manajer sialan."

Mamori berbalik pelan. Matanya membulat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tepat dihadapannya seorang Hiruma Youichi -sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu- datang.

"Hi-hiruma-kun." Mamori berucap lirih. Matanya memanas. Sosok ini benarkah ini dia? Si akuma itu? Mamori menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dia tidak bermimpikan?

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Manajer sialan." jawab Hiruma dengan seringai setannya.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori memanggil lagi, kali ini ia menghambur ke pelukan mantan kapten tim amefuto Saikyodai itu. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hiruma, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Ia tidak peduli Hiruma akan marah karena bajunya basah terkena air matanya .

"Manajer sialan, kau membasahi bajuku." kata Hiruma kesal, tapi tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori.

Mamori melepaskan pelukannya sambil berujar "go-gomen ". Ia menundukkan wajahnya, terlalu malu melihat Hiruma. Mata Hiruma menyipit, sesuatu menyita perhatiannya. Ia menunjuk ke arah leher Mamori menggunakan jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

Mamori memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangannya, tersadar akan sesuatu " Ah, etto… karena aku takut kalungnya hilang jadi kalungnya ku simpan dalam laci meja belajarku" ucap Mamori sedikit takut melihat Hiruma yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi kau tidak memakainya?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk ragu.

"Tsk, Dasar bodoh, Manajer bodoh."

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku memberikannya padamu?" ucap Hiruma kesal.

"itu karena kau bilang akan menghukumku kalau aku menghilangkannya, jadi aku tidak memakainya." ujar Mamori tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja.

"Keh, sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh." Hiruma berbalik pergi.

"Hiruma-kun, tunggu aku" Mamori mengejar Hiruma yang mulai melangkah pergi.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memberikan apapun padamu lagi." Ucap Hiruma dengan wajah datarnya, setelah Mamori berada di sampingnya.

"Eh kenapa begitu?" ucap Mamori kaget setelah berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan langkah panjang Hiruma.

"Karena kau bodoh." ucap Hiruma kasar.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun...aku tidak bodoh. Kalau aku bodoh, kau tidak akan memilihku menjadi manajermu dulu" Mamori menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. Tapi kemudian Mamori menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Hiruma.

Hiruma yang sadar Manajer sialannya itu berhenti juga ikut berhenti, kemudian membalikkan badannya. Menemukan Manajernya itu menatapnya lembut sambil berucap "Hiruma-kun, maafkan aku". Keh, tahu diri rupanya.

"Manajer sialan." ucap Hiruma sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Mamori tersenyum, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan.

"Hiruma-kun." panggil Mamori pelan, tapi cukup terdengar di telinga elf milik Hiruma.

"Kau ingat, dua tahun lalu, saat aku berlari untuk menemuimu di Bandara." cerita Mamori

"Hm"

"Aku membeli cream puff tapi terjatuh di tengah jalan saat akan menyebrang." kata Mamori lagi.

"jangan bilang kau memintaku untuk membelikannya" Hiruma menatap Mamori curiga.

"Itu kau tahu." jawab Mamori senang.

"Tidak mau." tolak Hiruma mutlak.

"Ayolah Hiruma-kun." ucap Mamori dengan nada memelas.

"Baiklah-baiklah." ucap Hiruma mengalah.

Mamori tersenyum lembut, Ia tahu Hiruma peduli padanya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Hatinya menghangat, sehangat langit senja.

**The End**

Pojok Author:

Fanfic pertama yang dibuat dengan modal nekat.

Saya tahu mungkin idenya pasaran, tapi ini murni karangan dari otak saya.

Saya terima review dalam bentuk apapun, flame, kritik, saran tentang cerita saya, bukan tentang pairnya.

Salam hangat,

Karizta-chan


End file.
